Begin Again
by Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler
Summary: Une lettre de Kurt arrive "malencontreusement" dans les mains de Blaine. Est-ce-que cette lettre annonce le recommencement d'une nouvelle histoire d'amour pour les deux "meilleurs amis" ? Est-ce-que maintenant que Kurt sait où il en est dans ses sentiments, les deux vont pouvoir recommencer ?


**BEGIN AGAIN  
**

**N/A: Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec une autre histoire, pour l'instant pas des plus joyeuses mais ça va venir, elle sera en trois chapitres ou quatre je suppose. A tout ceux qui suivent mes autres FF, je ne promets pas de publier très vite, mais en tout cas je vous promets de le faire. Merci à vous pour les reviews et le reste. Bonne lecture (ou pas)**

* * *

_"Cher Blaine,_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, alors que je sais que jamais tu ne la liras. Je pense que je suis juste troublé et que j'ai besoin de mettre mes idées au clair, de laisser apparaître mes émotions pour une fois, même si la manière dont je le fais est totalement stupide. Il faut que je t'explique ce que je ressens, pour qu'à ton tour tu puisses comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment. Ce moment où j'ai compris que tout était fini._

_Tout d'abord, j'étais pétrifié, je ne réalisais pas la situation, puis tout à coup j'ai compris, et là, à cet instant précis, j'ai eu mal. Vraiment mal, comme jamais avant. J'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Une histoire d'amour, une relation que je pensais intouchable avait été brisée par une tromperie. Je ne pensais pas ça arriver un jour. J'ai eu le sentiment que j'avais cessé de respirer, que j'allais mourir dans les secondes à venir. Mourir par ce que j'avais construit ma vie autour de toi, et que soudain ma vie n'avait plus de support, elle cessait de tenir, tout avait été brisé. J'avais perdu mon petit-ami, mon soutien, la personne que j'aimais, et même mon meilleur ami._

_Je t'en ai voulu. Énormément voulu même. Pour avoir été égoïste, et ne t'être soucié que de ton bien-être personnel, pour être allé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, et ne pas avoir pu penser à ce que je pouvais ressentir moi-même. Je voyais les moments qu'on avait passé ensemble comme des erreurs, comme des moments qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir lieu, parce que si j'avais su que je souffrirai autant, j'aurais souhaiter qu'ils n'existent jamais. À ce moment-là j'aurais souhaité tout oublier et tout effacer, mais cela était impossible. Puis j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas les oublier, parce que ces moments étaient vrais, on s'aimait, ces moments nous les avons vécus parce que nous nous aimions. Et comme on dit, l'amour est un jeu impitoyable sauf si tu le joues de la bonne façon, et ce n'a pas été notre cas. J'ai compris que j'avais une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé, j'ai mal jouer moi aussi. Je t'ai laissé tomber alors que tu avais besoin de moi, et maintenant je m'en veux pour ça, maintenant que je l'ai compris._

_Je t'ai dit qu'on ne se remettrai pas ensemble, je le pensais vraiment. Je disais qu'on resterai juste amis, je le pensais. Je ne voulais pas plus que ça, malgré le fait qu'on ai couché ensemble ce soir là, je ne voulais pas repartir dans ce que nous avions avant, je pensais que de toute façon ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien intelligent de revenir vers la personne qui nous a fait le plus de mal._

_Et puis il y a eu ce moment … Quand je regardais Moulin Rouge, et que Christian et Satine chantait "Come What May", la chanson que nous étions supposé chanter à notre mariage. Notre mariage. Incroyable non ? Nous étions supposé nous marier, et regarde où nous en sommes maintenant. Où en sommes-nous justement ? C'est la question que je me suis posé à ce moment-là. Ce moment pendant que les deux chantaient, et que je me suis mis à imaginé, à rêver même, de nous. Nous, chantant "Come What May", comme ils le faisaient dans le film, nous étions sur un toit magnifiquement décoré, habillés tout les deux avec élégance, et nous chantions, les souvenirs refaisant surface petit à petit. Notre premier baiser, notre première fois, et tout le reste. Tout ça signifiait quelque chose. Nous avons eu une belle et triste histoire d'amour. Nous nous aimions. Et comme le dit la chanson, nous nous aimerons jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aime Blaine. Et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis maintenant, tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime, et que je veux passer ma vie dans tes bras, mais que ce n'est pas si facile que ça. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_Je t'aime._

_Kurt."_

Kurt avait lâché son stylo, les larmes aux yeux, finissant sa lettre. Il se trouvait totalement idiot de faire ça, mais il en avait simplement besoin. Il essayait juste de mettre au clair ses sentiments, pour mieux se comprendre lui même, et ce fut la seule méthode qui lui paraissait efficace. Il se leva de sa chaise, et se rendit dans le salon de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rachel, Brody et Santana, se blottissant contre son coussin sur le canapé. Et évidemment la fouine qui vivait avec lui, ou Santana Lopez comme vous préférez, avait observé la scène. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Kurt, vérifiant au préalable que personne ne la regardait. Elle s'approcha du bureau de Kurt, et aperçut la lettre. Elle savait déjà à qui elle était adressée, bien avant la lire. Elle avait vu Kurt pleurer en regardant Moulin Rouge, elle l'avait vu déprimer les jours suivant ce moment dans le salon, et elle se doutait bien de ce qui se passait. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'importance de cette chanson aux yeux de Kurt, et elle espérait un peu que l'entendre avait fait ressurgir quelque chose, peu importe que ce soit quelque chose de bien ou de mal, mais il fallait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de mettre ses pensées au clair. Santana savait très bien que Kurt devait finir avec Blaine, et le souhaitait, c'est pourquoi elle avait tout fait pour faire rompre Adam et Kurt en essayant de faire comprendre à ce dernier que cet Adam n'était pas fait pour lui, mais que Blaine, lui l'était. Elle avait ses raisons, mais la première était qu'elle détestait Adam. Elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux, qui selon elle lui donnait des allures de geek coincé, elle n'aimait pas son groupe de fous, dont seul le nom suffit pour le placer dans les poubelles, elle n'aimait pas ses attitudes de mec cool et sexy alors qu'à ses yeux il était juste un idiot mal dans sa peau, et elle n'aimait pas ses fringues que lui-même devait juger hyper cool mais qui en réalité sont aussi pourri que son "Baby Got Back". Pour résumer, elle pensait que le gouvernement devrait l'expulser pour pollution de la terre.

Alors quand elle vit la lettre de Kurt, elle en profita immédiatement. Elle la lu rapidement, et affichant son plus beau sourire de garce, elle sortit de l'appartement la lettre en main, une certaine idée en tête. Et bien évidemment, quelques jours plus tard, Blaine lut enfin la lettre ...


End file.
